The Trail of Love
} |name = The Trail of Love |image = |caption = Follow Corin's trail to find Bonnie's surprise |start = Skeleton with note and broken bottle of poison |end = Bottle floating in the pond |prereqs = No prerequisites |location = Blackmarsh |rewards = ring with +2 to all attributes |previous = none |next = none |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening }} The Warden finds the remains of a man named Corin who drank poison after his lover, Bonnie, left him. A note found in Corin's skeletal hand indicates that Bonnie was rather upset over a trail of riddles. Walkthrough The first clue: "You are my hen, the mistress of my flock, You nourish my body, and tend to my... rooster. " When heading towards the main part of the ruined town, there is a chicken coop just to the side of the road. Click on the rubble/sacks that lay against the fencing. NOTE: For unknown reasons the quest could eventually bug if ignored for too long and the coop does not appear lootable threfore glitching this quest. The second clue: "Lost beneath the trees, he lifts a weary head and sees, her burning love lights his way home." There is an abandoned camp past the north side gate of the village. The clue can be found in the flame of the torch by the base of a nearby tree. The third clue: "With cold dead eyes, the dragon gazes on your prize." Back by the entrance path into the Blackmarshes, there is a trail that heads up a hill. Following the path leads to a dragon skull used in The Lost Dragon Bones. There is a crate inside the nearby ruins and that is the location of the fourth clue. The fourth clue: "Across the waters from the baroness's nest, find what you seek where the fishermen rest." The fourth clue is found near Kristoff's body, in a log. 'The fifth clue:' "Look for the stones, they stand tall and true. The biggest has a present for you." Can be found by the summoning circle by the northwest. Click on the largest stone to update the quest. The sixth clue: "T''his is the last, you're almost there. Remember the pond where we started our affair?"'' Still in The Blackmarsh, open your map. The last clue is near the "summoning circle" mark. Just walk East from that mark holding the "Tab" key (or LT on 360 to open up the radial menu) and you'll find the bottle floating in the water, near a wooden fence. Click on the bottle to complete the quest. It is possible that a bug can occur during this quest where you get the wrong clue in the correct/incorrect location. If this is the case, just go to the location of every clue, and you will find a clue, which while incorrect, will allow you to continue the quest. Finishing the fight with Baroness or leaving Blackmarsh without first finishing this quest may make it unplayable. Upon returning after doing other quests, a bug occurs where the player cannot click on the clue areas given. Going back to the skeleton will not reset the quest. Having the tattered piece of paper in players equipment seems to produce no different results when this occurs. Rewards See also *Codex entry: Bonnie's Angry Letter Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening side quests